1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to apparatus, systems and methods for moving objects. More particularly, the invention relates to levitating, accelerating and decelerating objects with reduced friction and increased efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetically levitated trains, conveyor systems and related means of transportation have been attempted many times in the past few decades in an effort to provide more efficient means of transportation for individuals and cargo. A few examples of such systems can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,356,772 to van der Heide; 4,805,761 to Totsch; and 5,601,029 to Geraghty et al. These systems operate on the general property that magnets having like polarities repel each other, and magnets having opposite polarities attract each other. Notwithstanding the fact that patent applications have been filed for such systems for decades, a system for moving people and cargo that is viable under real world conditions has yet to be developed.
The present invention is directed towards apparatus, systems and methods for levitating and accelerating objects. In particular, embodiments of the present invention allow objects to be magnetically levitated and magnetically accelerated with respect to rails, such as train tracks.
In one embodiment, the system incorporates a number of lower rails spaced laterally apart from each other, and an object having a number of upper rails aligned with the lower rails. The lower rails have permanent magnets abutted one against the next and aligned such that the upper surface of the lower rail has a uniform polarity along its length. The lower rail also has a ferrous backing plate that electroconductively couples the permanent magnets along the length of the track. The upper rails have a number of permanent magnets aligned to oppose the magnets in the lower rails to levitate the object. The upper rails also have a ferrous backing plate electroconductively coupling the permanent magnets.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises a number of first rails, an object to be transferred, a third rail, and a driving disc. The first rails each have a number of permanent magnets aligned near its upper surface. The permanent magnets are oriented to create a uniform polarity along a length of each of the first rails. The object being transported has second rails that are configured to align with the first rails. The second rails have permanent magnets mounted thereon that are oriented to oppose the polarity of the magnets in the first rails. Consequently, the object levitates above the first rails. The third rail extends along the length of the first rails. The third rail is made from an electroconductive material, such as copper or aluminum. The disc is connected to the object being transported, and rotates with respect to the object. The disc carries a number of permanent magnets. The disc is positioned such that the permanent magnets are in close proximity to the third rail during operation. Rotation of the disc, and more importantly the permanent magnets, in the proximity of the third rail results in eddy currents that accelerate the object along the third rail in a direction opposite the relative rotation of the disc.